


Staked a Claim

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sam, Self-Lubrication, Submissive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam squirms. His Alphas were supposed to be home hours ago from the store, and they both know he's bound to go into heat at any moment, so he's not sure why they're taking their sweet time buying food.      <br/>“Sam?” He hears, and he whines until they come into the room. They drop what they have in their hands the second they see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staked a Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam squirms. His Alphas were supposed to be home hours ago from the store, and they both know he's bound to go into heat at any moment, so he's not sure why they're taking their sweet time buying food.

He hasn't hit heat quite yet, but his hole is slick and his cock won't soften. There's a burning in his belly that won't go away, and he's about to go out of his mind because he can't get off without a good knotting.

It's another hour before he hears the roar of the impala's engine pulling up to the house, and he thrashes in the sheets.

Slick drips down his thighs now, cock leaking pre-come.

His skin flushes bright red and sweat makes the sheets even wetter as he goes into full blown heat.

He has the urge to present himself, to bend over and bare his neck, and he needs a thick knot in him now or he’s going to get himself one.

The smell of Dean and Castiel lingering together, both wafting in from the window and on the sheets underneath him are making his skin crawl in both the best and worst way possible.

Heat makes sweat drip from his pores, but he doesn’t have the presence of mind to swipe his hair to the side.

He throws the pillows and blankets off the bed because he’s too hot and too wet for those. He sheds his clothing, and then he’s blissfully naked. The chill of the room bites into his skin, and the heat worsens to compensate for the drop in temperature.

“Sam?” He hears, and he whines until they come into the room. They drop what they have in their hands the second they see him, and he reaches out.

Castiel steps forward, stripping down to nothing faster than Sam can blink.

He fits himself on top of Sam, kissing him roughly, shoving two fingers between his cheeks and into his hole. Sam whimpers, his hole fluttering around the sudden intrusion that is more than welcome.

His hair is pulled up into a bun, out of his eyes and face, and he kisses Cas a little rougher. He breaks away to bare his neck. He lets his gaze drop to the floor, and he hears growls as he’s pinned to the bed.

Cas rolls to the side, thrusts his cock into the dip of Sam’s hip. Dean’s immediately filling him up with his dick.

Sam wails.

Dean’s big even for an Alpha, and Sam tries not to think too hard about the knot that’s going to be filling him up or else he’s going to come too soon.

Slick makes the slide of Dean’s cock inside of him easy and perfect. He’s hitting Sam’s sweet spots every time, the ones that make his toes curl, makes his mouth hang open, the ones that make his cheeks wet with tears.

Dean’s cock jabs at his prostate, and he’s almost there, he just needs his knot, so he starts to rock back in earnest.

He bears down and does every trick he knows, and finally he starts to feel the swell of Dean’s knot just inside of him.

“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses out between his teeth, jaw locked as he comes between them. Castiel strokes him through it, and his back arches up off the bed.

Dean’s knot pops, and he _screams_. It’s better than he remembers it being. His fever breaks, and it’s ecstasy.

He comes again, dry, and he feels Dean start to fill him up, and Castiel’s own come paints his stomach white as he grunts. He ruts against Sam until he’s finished.

There’s a sizable wet spot he’s laying in, and he’s about to add some more to it if Dean’s knot keeps moving around inside of him like that.

His cock gives a convincing twitch, but he stays soft. Dean’s bitten into his neck, and he’s making animalistic noises as he continues to rock his hips.

Castiel latches onto the other side of his throat, and Sam tilts his head back so they can take him how they want.

“Alphas,” he whimpers, and their teeth bite down harder into his skin, low moans coming out of their mouths.

Castiel’s knot has popped, and Sam worms his hand so he can massage it in his palm.

Cas cries out, lets go of his hold on Sam, and he pants hard.

Dean calms down some, enough to stop moving for more than two seconds at a time, and Sam runs a hand down his back comfortingly.

“Alpha, my Alpha,” Sam says, and Dean groans, buries his face in the crook of Sam’s neck. Cas whines and pulls Sam a little closer. “Good Alphas. My mates.”

“Omega. Taking that knot so well.” Cas’ fingers brush against his hole stretched around Dean’s girth, and Sam jerks forward involuntarily.

Dean shoves him back down and starts thrusting his hips again. He can’t move around more than an inch in any given direction, but that doesn’t me he doesn’t try hard to.

His knot almost slips free several times, but Sam hooks his ankles around Dean’s waist and pulls him in until his knot is full inside of him.

Dean’s rut breaks, and he slumps as he finally finishes coming. Castiel is still orgasming, and Sam tries to keep up his ministrations, but his focus is slipping quickly into a post-orgasmic haze he wants to just sink into.

But, he keeps up the shifting pressure of his hand until Cas goes lax.

The heat crawling just under his flushed skin has been sated, and he feels blissfully at peace.

Dean turns them so they're both on their sides, and Castiel fits himself to Sam's front.

The knot inside of him is stretching him so wide it seems impossible.

His refractory time is nothing when he’s in heat, but right now he’s slipped out of it, if only for a few minutes.

Dean tucks his chin over Sam’s shoulder and exhales slowly. Castiel leans in close to whisper something in Sam’s ear.

“How would you feel about taking two knots at once?” He asks, and Sam shudders out a broken whine, nodding his head wildly. The heat comes back and he writhes in their arms.

“Shush, little Omega,” Dean murmurs. “If you’re good for your mates you’ll get a treat.”

Dean’s knot slips from his hole, and Sam tries to get it back inside of himself, but his work is in vain.

“Let’s sleep for a little bit, Sam, and then we can get to the main event.” Cas and Dean kiss him sweetly, and then the heat is lulling him to sleep.

In the morning when he wakes he’s being split open by two knots, and his heat is quelled instantly.

His heats are never fun, but he thinks this one has been the best one as of yet, and his re-bitten mating marks are evidence of that.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
